


Gambling Debts

by Ailette



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loses a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambling Debts

Under the watchful eyes of Clint Barton, Tony stalked over to Steve who stood in front of the Avengers, explaining some battle strategies to the latest members. Slowly and collectively, the gaze of his teammates started to shift to him. Frowning at his distracted listeners, Steve also turned to see his friend nearing.  


It was quite a sight. Out of the armor and instead in one of his fine scarlet suits, Tony was making his way over from across the room. His face was set in a determined expression, eyes sparkling with anger, lips pressed into a thin line. All that was missing to perfect the image of the arriving angry God were thunder and dark clouds. Stepping directly before him Tony stopped. He hadn’t said a single word yet, was just staring at Steve. A muted snickering reached Steve’s ears, but when he was about to search for its source he felt his head being cupped by two calloused hands.  


He barely had a second to realize Tony was dragging him forward, to notice the silent plea in those stormy eyes— _Don’t stop me_ —when he already felt lips pressed against his. In his surprise, he opened his mouth to gasp, to ask, he wasn’t quite sure, but the ability to speak was ripped from him as a tongue delved into his mouth. He took a step backwards as Tony pressed fully against him, hitting the table behind him with the back of his knee. He grasped at the desk top for balance, anything to hold him upright as Tony was kissing the life out of him. _In front of everyone_.  


Finally, Tony pulled back, giving him the most exaggerated wink he had seen anyone do (except for maybe Nick Fury, but he only had one eye left and a guaranteed greater effect) and… bowing to him? Still dazed he noticed the wolf whistles from behind him belatedly; no doubt staring like an idiot as Tony just sauntered out of the room again, giving Clint a curt nod in passing.  


As soon as he had finished his lecture, bright red and to an incredibly smug looking audience, he made his way down to the garage. The door was open and Tony was sitting on one of the workbenches as if he had only waited for him to show up. Chances were he had. As Steve entered the room and closed the door behind him with a snap, Tony smiled sheepishly.  


“Sorry about that.”  


Steve just shook his head at the apology. “You have some explaining to do, don’t you think?”  


“I’m innocent. If you need someone to shout at, take Clint. It _really_ wasn’t my idea,” he pointed out.  


“Oh? And just how is he responsible for this?” Tony ducked his head slightly at his disbelieving tone.  


“We made a bet. I lost. I had to kiss you in front of the team,” he grinned. “But you already knew the last part.”  


Steve’s brows arched. “What would Clint have had to do if he lost?” At Tony’s suddenly averted gaze, he groaned. “He would have had to do the _same_?”  


As Tony didn’t say anything in return, he sighed and took Tony’s hands in his own, leaning his forehead against his. “I don’t understand you. You insist on our relationship being a secret and still you come up with the weirdest schemes to touch me in public. Or kiss me in public. It’s no wonder Jan keeps bugging me to go out on a date with you.”  


Tony chuckled. “Is she still doing that?”  


“Tony,” he reprimanded, his voice more serious this time.  


It was Tony’s turn to sigh as he nestled into Steve’s arms. “It would ruin your reputation if people knew you were seeing me.”  


“I don’t care what homophobic idiots think of me!” He could feel Tony’s shoulders go stiff.  


“It wouldn’t ruin your reputation if people just discovered you are with another man. It’s the man you’re with that would scandalize people. Captain  America can’t date an arms dealer.”  


“You’re not an arms dealer anymore. And—“  


“If you ask those people in front of Stark Industries, they’d tell you something else.”  


“I wasn’t finished. I was about to say, ‘And I especially don’t care about people who don’t like you.’”  


Tony’s whole form relaxed in his arms. “Steve. That’s romantic as hell, but it won’t change my mind.”  


“So what, you’re just going to continue coming up with bets with Clint? I don’t want to be kissed like that by him, you know.”  


Tony laughed out loud at that and pulled back just enough to let Steve see the twinkle in his eyes. “You should know well enough that I don’t leave the outcome of anything important up to fate.”  


“Of course you don’t,” Steve chuckled, as he bent down to kiss Tony properly, without any unwanted eyes on him. “I’m going to change your mind one day about this whole reputation thing.”  


A warm smile; it was just reaching his eyes, making them gleam with hidden delight. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/20712.html)  
> Beta: freakydarling  
> A/N: While I'm currently writing on the continuation to "Living in Clover", my muse demanded that I write something fluffier. The result is below and also word #32, bet, from my table. Feedback is of course more than just welcome. :)


End file.
